Life As a Turtle Girl
by Addicted2StoryWriting
Summary: Mindy finds herself in a tough position until she meets the turtles. Please R R. Teen for Adult Themes
1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely morning, Sunday. My mother was washing dishes after breakfast and I was playing with my four brothers, their names were Jack, Josh, John and Jacob. John was a baby, Jacob was two, Josh was three and Jack was the oldest, five. Other than me, I'm twelve years old, (soon to be thirteen, my birthday was in a week).

I was feeding John when the Maid (Samantha) ran in the room. I looked up quickly, worried; Samantha looked horribly scared, as if she'd seen a ghost!

"What's wrong Samantha??" I asked standing up.

"Oh dear child, your mother! She's ill, she's now laying in bed you must come!" She said gently taking John from my arms.

I ran into my mother's room and I sat beside her bed. "Mother, what's wrong? What do you have?"

"We cannot tell Mindy." She said. She sounded like she was in pain.

"What does it feel like? Flu? Or is it worse? Oh mother I'm scared!"

"Darling I am not sure. Go; take care of your brothers. " I nodded and ran into the room where my brothers were.

"Samantha, take care of mother please." I said as I took John.

"Mindy, is momma gonna be okay?" Jack asked me. I looked into his round green eyes.

"I don't know." I said sadly. The maids daughter (Thalia) looked up at me.

"I'm sorry about your mother." She said quietly. I didn't answer, I was starting to think that my mother wouldn't make it through the day, I started to cry. Thalia rushed to my side, "Are you okay?" she asked me worriedly.

I shook my head, "My mother… She… She isn't going to make it… is she?" I said still crying.

Thalia didn't know what to say, she wasn't sure I could tell. Just then Samantha came in the room.

"Mindy…"

"I know…" I said starting to cry more as I headed to my mother's room, there she lay, hurting, dying… "Mother." I made out through my tears. I sat by her bed and stroked her hair. She looked at me.

"Mindy, I love you." She said taking her last breath, she closed her eyes… She was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, an un-happy event

After all the grief from my mother's death, we were finally back to normal…

Well, I say normal but it will never be anything like it used to. Not having a father around was worse, for our father was in war, and had been there for years…

It was the middle of November, my thirteenth birthday only days away, along with Thanksgiving. Just then the doorbell rang; I opened it,

"Yes?" I said, mailman handed me a note.

"Wanted to be sure you got this letter ma'am."

"Thank you." I told him, he gave a small bow and left. I opened the letter and gasped excitedly.

"Jack! Jack! Father is coming home for thanksgiving! Oh isn't it wonderful!"

"Really?" he asked me his green eyes widening.

"Yes! He's going to be with us!" But, something inside was, sad... like something was going to happen…

I was horrified, Of course I would tell no one but, this was the feeling I had just before my mother died, could it be? No! My father couldn't die! No not now! Not in our time of need! I ran to my bedroom nudging Thalia as I passed her, she followed.

"Thalia!" I said turning to her remember, when my mother died, what I said to you… I'm getting that feeling; does it mean my father will… die?" She looked at me confused.

"Never mind," I sighed, "It doesn't matter" I turned to leave when she said

"Mindy you're wrong, it does matter, what you're going through is bad, if your father does… die-" She didn't like to say that word. –"than you'll have such a hard life." She seemed to realize something. "Mindy, do you think that, you have a way in telling if someone is going to… die?"

I realized this as well.

"I'm not sure. It's possible, I guess." The next morning, a car pulled in the driveway, and to my horror a soldier stepped out.

"Oh no." I whispered looking at Thalia who noticed the soldier as well, and was staring in horror just as I. I went to the door.

"I am sorry to tell you that your father has fallen in war, he sends his love from previous days." He looked at me with sincere sadness, as if he knew about my mother's death too. He walked back to his car and drove away. I ran to my bedroom and sat on my bed crying. Thalia came in to comfort me; she knew how hard this was for me, mostly. For she lost her father a year ago in war as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three, the end of everything

It was Thanksgiving Day, and it wasn't happy, my mother was dead… my father was dead, and we had no food, none at all. I sighed as I searched the empty cupboard. I decided we had to get food to me and Thalia went to the market, Samantha had to run across the street, the boys would only be alone for a few minutes. After it had been twenty minutes at the market, a large fire truck drove by, I had that feeling. I grabbed Thalia's arm.

"It's headed to our house!!!" I dropped the basket I was carrying and ran as fast as my legs could carry me, and I tripped a time or two, scraped my knee…

I reached my house and watched it burn to ashes In horror, especially when it had been put out, I had to look away when I saw four small burnt bodies laying on the ground…

I felt sick, my mother was dead; my father was dead now my brothers, I was alone! All alone, I have nobody! I can't live through this…

I ran, I didn't know where I was going, I never wanted to see this place again. I finally fell stumbling a few feet downhill, I was cut, scraped and scratched, the cuts were dirty, and painful.

I can't take life! I screamed as loud as my voice would let me, and then I lost my voice and sat, cold, hurt and crying. I can't take it, I can't take, life! I have to die, I won't take this suffering! I crawled toward the woods and found a sharp rock, this would do… I was going to kill myself. I held it high and plunged it into my chest, no sound came from me because I had lost my voice, but I could feel it, I knew I was dead…

Death, was easy, quiet, calm. It was silent... But, I could hear faint voices… Who did they come from?…

I opened my eyes, noticing nothing except for the fact that I wasn't' dead, but how!? I had stabbed myself, I felt death! How was I alive? … Now I started slowly realizing my surroundings, once my vision wasn't so blurred, I listened I wanted to hear the conversation… "Poor girl, she commit suicide, she must have a tough life…" "I'm glad we found her, perfect timing too, I almost couldn't save her…" I had to wake up fully, to see where I was, and who these guys were.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four, meeting my new life

I opened my eyes and focused on who or what, stood in front of me.

"Hello." He said.

"Who… what..??"

"I know this must seem a bit weird to you, I apologize." He said. I think I can manage to ask him a full question…

The reason I was so stunned, was because this person, that stood in front of me was green, shelled and about as inhuman as you can think of.

"What…are you?" I asked. He smiled.

"It's a long story…" I was, for some reason unafraid of him, I all of a sudden wasn't alone, I felt like I had a family…

"I have time." I was curious, if he was going to kill me, so be it. After thinking this I then felt bad, but I wanted to listen.

"You see, me and my brothers-"

"wait…" I stopped him, had he just said, brothers? "What brothers?" He smiled his smile that seems to make me happy.

"I have three brothers. Should I continue?"

"Yes sorry." He explained about how they were just normal turtles, but something changed them, and Master Splinter (their father like rat, who also changed) had found them and raised them. And he told me his name was Donatello or Don for short, Leonardo was his brother with a blue mask, Leo for short, his brother with a red mask was Raphael, raph for short, and about Michelangelo, or short, mikey. The whole time he explained I listened completely amazed.

Just then Leo walked in.

"Don I said take care of her, not bond with her! She can't know anything or she'll tell!" I started to wonder if I still liked them, but then don kept trying, he at least liked me.

"Leo you should have told me that earlier because she now knows everything… come on she tried to kill herself."

"I'm sorry Leo…" He turned and glared at me.

"Do you even have a reason you wanted to hurt yourself or were you just playing with things?" I wasn't happy with him, what did I look like? I was almost thirteen years old I sure think I had a reason to die! But before I could get up and yell at him don put his hand on my shoulder.

"Leo, leave her alone, for now at least, be easy on her." I was so confused… Leo was grumpy and mean but Don was nice and calm. Leo left the room.

"Sorry about him, he gets a bit tense sometimes… Would you mind telling me you story? I'm just curious about it." I sighed.

"Okay… only a few months ago, my mother, died… she got sick. So me and my four brothers got around okay for a few days, after awhile we got an exciting message from war saying my father would be home for thanksgiving…"

I was already crying, and Don did something I couldn't imagine, he hugged me just as if he were a parent, or older brother. I looked into his eyes and it helped me, I felt like I could handle myself with him around.

"The next day, a soldier came to the door and, well…" I looked down on the floor still crying. "Thanksgiving day…" I made out through my tears. "I had only left them alone, twenty minutes…"

I could see the sorrow in Don's eyes. Was he really hurting for me?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five, getting along with my new family

After me and Don finished talking he decided he wanted me to meet Mikey and Raph. He left the room for only a minute before coming back with them both. Mikey, oh I knew I would like mikey, he was already smiling!

"Nice to meet ya!!!" He said loudly. I had to smile, I loved him!

"I'm glad Don finally let us see you, we've been waiting all day." I felt the urge to run and hug them both, I was so happy around them; I hadn't felt this happy in a long time…

"It's nice to meet you two as well." I said. Mikey's grin widened, was that physically possible? I laughed at my thoughts. As if he could read my mind (or just that I was laughing too) Mikey laughed with me. Don was smiling, glad to see that I was getting along with them, Although, I am only guessing this.

"I'll be back guys, I'm gonna go get Leo."

"Okay!" Mikey said through laughs.

We had finally settled down and I was getting a tour of their home. I was surprised at how nice it was. I mean, they live in a sewer!

When Don came back he had Leo by his side. In front of him was who I guessed to be Master Splinter

"Hello Mindy." He greeted with a welcoming smile.

"Hi" I said, still I wondered inside, how I felt so sure about them, Yes I was sure that since they – Or don did anyway - had saved my life, than they wouldn't hurt me. Though, it was still a bit awkward around Leo…

"So…uh." Mikey said. "Since we've got an addition to the family… Why not have pizza!!?" I grinned, for two reasons, for Mikey's love for pizza, and the fact that they considered me family, it was a nice feeling, having family again.

"Why not?" said don. "I'll go make some."

"I'll help." I offered.

"Thanks." Don said smiling.

After we ate we watched TV, and when don thought I was asleep, he turned on the news…

"A man who calls himself Bishop, has been terrorizing towns in New York lately, He's been seen near Manhattan…" An anchorwoman announced. I had stopped listening there… We lived in manhattan… So this man who was terrorizing towns, was close to us, I wondered if Don knew about this, the way he stared, rather than gasping in fear. Maybe, maybe… After I thought that the TV went off

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Don said quietly. I shook my head

"Nope, I was already awake… Oh, Don?"

"What?" he asked

"Who was that? The bishop guy." He glared at the TV for a second.

"He's one of our enemies… I forgot to mention, Master Splinter trained us, to be ninja's, so we'll be fine." I thought about that. Bishop was an enemy of theirs… And they fought him? Oh, but bishop wouldn't stand a chance next to four ninja turtles… Would he?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six, Lily

The next morning I woke up half expecting everything to have been a dream, but no, I was in the lair and I was glad.

"Morning sleepyhead!!!" Mikey said, grinning. I smiled.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"One-forty-five" Mikey said. "Like I said, sleepyhead!"

"Really!? Man I was tired…"

"Yeah, you stayed up really late before falling asleep." Don said.

"BREAKFAST!!!" Mikey screamed suddenly as Don put a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Hungry, Mindy?" Don asked

"No thanks." I said. I got up and went to my new bedroom to change and brush my hair. When I came out I looked so much better, I turned and noticed the TV back on, and Leo in front of it. He got up and came to don.

"He's getting closer, what are we going to do?" Leo asked worriedly

"I'm not sure, just calm down-" He stopped mid-sentence and turned to the TV as the anchorwoman was talking about bishop.

"He is in Manhattan, if you live near Cherry Street, you should be aware, that's where he was last spotted." She announced. Leo whispered in a rush to Raph, Don and Mikey. A few times I saw Mikey turn to look at me, though he didn't smile at all.

"I, er, What's going on?" I asked confused. Don turned to me.

"Mindy, Bishop is right above us… We have to do something fast." I gasped, he was here? Now?

"What's the big deal? I mean… I know he's bad, but you four against one guy, why is that so horrible? Can't you just, y'know… Kill him?" Leo glared at the rest just watched my expressions for a minute.

"That's just it… We've tried."

"What do you-"

"This isn't his first time here, we've tried to kill him, who knows how many times… It's not an easy thing, he's got a talent in making extreme weapons. I nodded as I digested that.

"Will he… Try to hurt me?" Leo answered this time,

"If he sees how important you are to us…Yes." I sighed and nodded.

It had been a few hours since we talked and we all sat watching the TV, Mikey played with my hair, he was bored with the news just as I was. Suddenly the phone rang and Leo jumped up.

"Hello? Hey April, Mmhmm, really? A tiger? You think this has anything to do with bishop? Really? Hmm. Okay, bye." He had said that in-between listening.

"Who was it?" Don asked.

"It was April, she says she saw at tiger, and she wonders if it has to do with bishop."

"Odd, a tiger…"

"Yeah, weirdest part… It turned into a girl…" Leo said.

"A girl!?" Raph, Mikey and Don shouted together.

"Yeah… I'm going to go check it out"

"Me too!" The three shouted again. Leo laughed.

"Mikey and Raph come with me, Don stay with Mindy."

"Okay." He said but I interrupted

"Wait, I want to come, I'm not a baby Leo." He thought about it for a minute.

"Okay, come on then. Any sign of bishop and your home, okay?"

"Fine," I agreed, then we left.

In the forest we looked around and it took such a short time, but we found the tiger, it turned to us, and I saw fear in its eyes. I watched it in awe. "Turn human, we know you're a shape-shifter." "How'd you find out!?" It yelled and turned into a girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven, Lily (cont'd) and Nightmare

"Well!?" she said loudly

"We know somebody who keeps a close eye on every detail, if something's not right we fins out!" Leo said in the girl's face, they were in each other's faces snarling.

"Guys!" I yelled "Stop it! Unless you guys are mortal enemies, which I can tell you aren't, then stop!" They looked at me a moment and relaxed a little.

"True," the girl said. "Sorry, oh, I'm Lily…"

"Mindy." I greeted with a smile. "Nice to meet you." I added

"Sorry, I didn't mean to seem like a bad guy."

"Hey, it's fine." Oh my gosh, was I _bonding _with her? I didn't even know her!!! I turned to Don for a second and he wasn't smiling, he seemed unhappy and as usual, I noticed Leo was glaring.

"Well we better be going." Leo said glaring at her. The guys dragged me to the lair and I noticed Raph stand behind and talk to her for a minute.

"If you dare hurt her! You won't live to tell the tale!" He snapped and turned around to walk away. Lily was staring after us confused.

At the lair I sat in my room thinking. "Is Lily acting?" I whispered to myself. "Or was it really confusion." I wondered. My thoughts were interrupted by Don.

"Mindy?" I looked up. "You've got to come in here, Bishop is really close and we can't let you out of our sight…" I sighed.

"Okay, um, Don?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I causing anything? Because I won't live with myself if I am causing anything to you, I love you as if you were my own brothers."

"Mindy… You are our sister now, and no, you're causing nothing, you hear me?" I nodded, still thinking that some of these things are my fault…

That night I dreamt, it was a nightmare, I was in a forest. The guys had been guiding me a safe route away from Bishop, from death. But suddenly the dream faded and it was total darkness, white light flashed on and off, The guys were dead……..

I woke up screaming and it woke up Don. And he ran into my room.

"What's wrong???" He asked me frantically.

"N…N...Nothing, just, just a dream." I stuttered sleepily.

"Okay," he said, though he was still watching me, as if any moment I would drop dead. Then went back to bed. I fell back asleep dreamlessly, thank goodness.

When I woke up the next morning I was really jumpy, scared about the thought of Bishop hurting anyone, other than me. Because I didn't care if I die, as long as my brothers are safe… I don't mind being the only one in pain, I've gone through enough.

Just then, I hear loud banging out the door, it sounded more like kicking, I ran out of the room staring at the door, waiting for him to come in, take me and leave… I thought this because I knew this was bishop, and I was right because the second I thought that the door broke down and there stood a man with a loaded gun. I stared in horror instead of running, I sat there. I wanted him to kill me, not them.

"Hello there." He said. "You are a new face, too bad I must destroy you, you're so pretty." He said with a grin. "Do you know who I am?" I nodded slowly.

Just then, the guys ran in the room all four of them standing in front of me protectively. I tried to whisper something but I couldn't speak, I was so afraid.

"Goodness I'm lucky, I'll get what I needed, and a bonus!" He said glaring at me with an evil smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight, Star

"You won't touch her!" Raph snarled. Bishop nearly smiled.

"Oh is that so?" he said walking toward them slowly the gun he held pointed at them.

"Don't hurt them." I said, my voice was hardly above a whisper. He smiled again.

"So this girl, who is she to you?" Bishop asked.

"Just someone who wandered into us." Leo answered calmly.

"Oh so you won't mind me taking her." Bishop said reaching for me.

"No!" All four of them yelled at once, Bishop laughed. He stood in front of me, I didn't even realize I was on the floor, I stared up at him. I listened to Raph, he was growling. "Take me, only If you leave them alone." I whispered.

"Mindy no!" Raph yelled.

"That sounds fair." Bishop said, I saw him mentally add something to what he just said. He reached down to pull me to my feet and put the gun at my head.

"Any of you move and she dies, you hear me?" Bishop said and they all nodded. He dragged me beside him to the door watching the guys, I was glad he wasn't watching me, because I slid from under his grasp and kicked him in the face, totally shocked he fell to the floor dropping his gun, I picked it up and pointed it at him.

"Don't move or _you_ die." I mumbled, surprised my plan worked. He smiled at me.

"Congratulations, your smarted than I thought, only not smart enough." Before I could ask what he meant I saw him jump up and stab me with something.

I dropped the gun in pain and fell to the floor. I heard screaming, coming from my brothers, I wondered if I'd see them again…

My eyelids fluttered open and I saw Bishop pacing in front of me, I wasn't at the guys' lair anymore.

"Hello." He mumbled still pacing. I didn't say anything. He continued to pace I sat up, but fell back, groaning in pain. He hadn't tended to me, I still had an open wound on my chest, I gasped in pain as I realized how much it still hurt.

Bishop stopped pacing and left the room, locking it. I sat alone in the dark with pain in my chest… I heard something strange… a faint, Meow…

I heard it again, "Meow." I scanned the room looking for what it came from, and I saw it, the poor thing laying in the corner alone, starved, dehydrated. The cat looked up at me and meowed again.

"Trapped here, alone just like me?" I asked, feeling stupid as I talked to a cat. It nodded, and I suddenly was sure I had gone mad. "Can you understand me??" I asked, it merely nodded again.

"I'm not a normal cat." It said and I gasped.

"You can talk?" I asked shocked. It nodded

"My name is star, I'm a shape shifter." She said weakly. I noticed that she had white fur, and it looked like if she wasn't so dirty she was fluffy.

"Any idea on how to get out of here?" I asked, she nodded looking up at an open window. I ripped my shirt to wrap around me, I stood up carefully and looked down at her.

"We're getting out." I said plainly.

"We?" she asked.

"Yes we I'm helping you get out." I walked to the window and suddenly a girl was standing by me, which made me jump. I climbed up with Star's help and once I was up I heard footsteps.

"He's coming!" she said worriedly. I grabbed her arms pulling with all the effort I had, she climbed up and right as the door opened we jumped out the window.

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"Don't mention it, now… I have to get back to my brothers." I said looking around at the city


End file.
